kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Flamethrower Warmonger
Flamethrower Warmongers are specialized variants of the already-powerful Warmonger assault units. They carry dual flamethrowers and are faster, but are only available to the Rising Flames subfaction. Description As it turns out, the ban on flame weapons was already lifted a long time ago, and nowhere was this more apparent than the use of flamethrowers and other such weaponry by the KLE’s inexhaustible armies. The Empire of ErrorLandia heavily invested in such weaponry in preparation for the Conquest of Delteros and gave them to light infantry such as ErrorLandian Warriors. However, it was later discovered (the hard way) that flamethrowers still had their weaknesses and backpacks could explode if shot. To fix this, the tanks were made bulletproof by using Sefloytrium, and the flamethrowers were mounted onto a Warmonger suit. It seemed like a dumb idea at first, so the suit was made lighter, which took an entire redesign process and entirely different materials for it to work. The suit was, surprisingly enough, a success, so it was given to the Rising Flames subfaction. Overview Not as durable but faster than Warmongers, they are used best in surprise assaults much like other Rising Flame units. They have to get closer to their enemies than Warmongers, which means they may get killed on their way to a target, but the damage output is better than their default counterparts. In addition, they can deploy a ring of fire that protects them as well as kill most infantry in a sizable radius around them. Funnily enough, rouge Flamethrower Warmongers are not immune to its effects, and works as a great infiltrator deterrent. The problem is that they cannot move while doing this, so the decision to do this must be carefully planned beforehand. Quotes Expect some fire puns (of variable quality) and Spanish phrases. Created * Need a light? * I’m prepared! Selected * In country. * Yes, commander? * What needs burning? * My duty is to the people! * How do you want your steak done? * We flame to please. Annoyed (repeatedly selected) * I once was a steak chef. I overdid my meats, though. * Hey, I know what you’re doing! * Easily amused, aren’t ya? * Where there’s smoke... there’s me. * Don’t see a lot of these from where I came from. * I was burn this way! Ordered to move * Vamos, vamos! ''(Let’s go, let’s go!) * ''Blazing the trail! * Scorching over! * I’ll get over there. * They need me there? * Let’s burn! Ordered to attack * Stop, drop, and ROLL! * Quemar! ''(Burn!) * ''They will know pro-pain! * Let’s throw down! * My blood’s boiling figuatively. Theirs is literally! * A cenizas! (To ashes!) In combat * How match can they handle? * Burning through! * En fuego, baby! (On fire, baby!) * *coughing* * My goose is getting cooked! * Help, command! Retreating * Before we’re consumed, too! * We need to hurry back! * Blazing back! Category:Heavy Infantry Category:Infantry